


Pinks not that bad of a color

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Hair Washing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Flash steps up his game when pranking Peter, and Tony's left to clean up the very pink pieces.





	Pinks not that bad of a color

When he'd walked into homeroom that morning he hadn't expected his spider sense to tingle. And before he knew it, he was covering his face with his hands as Flash held two cans of pink spray paint and ambushed every inch of his hair.

The scent made him gag, wrinkling his nose and protest.

"Take that Penis!" Flash laughed, throwing the now empty cans in the trash. His head ached, and Peter quickly ran out. Vomiting into the bathrooms trashcan, scaring out the two other boy's inside.

Ned came in a few minutes later, "Dude your hair!"

Peter's eyes flew open as he rushed to the mirror, shuddering at the sight of his pink hair, also splotching around the edges of his face. Only then did he notice his hands were also pink.

"It's pink," Peter whispered, mouth agape. Swallowing the air around him, he tried desperately to wipe the already drying strands of paint from his hair to no avail.

"No, no, no, no," He begged. The week had already been long and stressful enough for him. This was just the icing on the cake. Hiking his hood over his head, Peter pulled out his phone.

 _"Hey May I'm not feeling too well, could I come home?"_ He texted, to which she replied:

 _"Yeah sweetheart, get a cab home or something if you're not feeling up to walking. I'll sign you out,"_ She replied.

_"Thx love you,"_

_"Larb you too."_ He smiled at that but that quickly fell when a pink bang fell over his eye.

Pulling up his hood, Peter waved Ned goodbye and headed home, not once realizing there had been some protesting going on, so he had to go around all of it. And by the time he'd made it home, school would have just been let out.

Peter sighed, kicking off his shoes and let his head hang in sadness. He'd been holding back tears the whole way home, his self-loathing destroying him.

Taking a breath he calmed enough to stop his watering eyes. Peter unzipped his hoodie, frowning at the pink splattered specs decorating the shoulders and sleeves.

He really liked this jacket, it didn't help his self-esteem knowing he'd have to throw it out. Dumping it in the trash, Peter jumped at the unexpected knock at the door. And fell still at the sound of his mentor's voice.

"You in, Peter?" He sounded worried, and the billionaire was. Ned had come up to him when he and Happy had been waiting for Peter, and let him know what had happened. He hadn't known Peter was being bullied. In fact, when Ned told him about the little bastard that had spray painted Peter pink; He'd nearly shouted for a name.

But him growling out the question was certainly enough for Ned to give it up. Flash Thompson. He'd talk to the little brat soon enough.

Peter's eyes fell downcast; he couldn't face Tony like this. He'd be disappointed in him for letting this happen and realize what a loser Peter Parker truly was.

"Peter, I know what happened to your hair," Tony called, knocking again.

Peter’s tears began to well up again, and Peter begrudgingly trudged to the door hugging to himself as he gripped the knob, not bothering to move the hair that had fallen into his face. But he wouldn't dare look at Tony now, not like this. Maybe never again.

His hand shook as he held the knob, it was vibrating under Tony’s touch, letting him know the door would open in a minute. As Peter opened the door, he backed away, giving the man room to come in before shutting the door behind him.

Anger bubbled in the hero’s gut at the sight of his protege. Peter didn't lift his head, and Tony knew he wouldn't like what he saw if Peter did. Pink paint covered the long light brown strands and the tips of his ears. Even his temples and sides of his face were stained with the bright color. 

Reaching out, Tony's calloused fingers took a pink crusted strand and carefully examined the layers. The bully had really used a lot. Peter's hair was thick but with several layers of pink paint, it was a little much.

Looking over at the trash can, Tony frowned when more pink caught his eye. Peter's favorite jacket was sprayed with pink too. Completely unsalvageable.

Tony placed a warm hand on Peter's shoulder, leading him into the kitchen before he began cleaning off the counter. Even with Peter keeping his head down he knew the kid was watching him with weary and confused eyes.

Moving the plates from the sink into the dishwasher, he retreated to the bathroom and pulled out a towel, rolling it up and placing it on the counter at the edge of the sink.

"C'mon kid, up," 

Peter hesitantly hopped up, looking up only for a second and Tony instantly saw the watering eyes.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo. Let's just get you washed up, okay?" Tony cooed, lifting Peter's chin lightly before using his free hand to catch the small tear that'd fallen.

The philanthropist careful adjusted Peter so the back of his neck rested on the towel and got to work, turning on the sink and soaping out the pink strands. He began scrubbing the paint off of his ears and cheeks, making Peter sit up for a second to wash his pink hands, before urging him back down to continue washing out the strands. 

The water draining down the sink in a cotton candy spiral. Peter was sniffling every now and then in an attempt to hold back tears, not because sometimes it hurt when Tony had to pull the hardened paste off his head, But because he hadn't ever wanted to seem so vulnerable in front of Tony. 

But he was so upset and Flash made him feel absolutely miserable and here Tony was, caring enough to wash the gunk out of hair and lightly scrub it off his skin. He couldn't help but want to break down now that he felt so cared for when today had made him feel so worthless.

"It's okay buddy, just a little more," Tony informed him, working on the roots and the nape of the boy's neck until there wasn't a spot of pink left.

Peter sat up wearily, rolling his neck to get out the kinks from holding the position it had been stuck in, as Tony unfurled the towel and helped dry the now pristine strands after they'd been bathed in warm water and soap for the past three hours.

Tony felt bad for leaving Happy in the car.

Slipping off the counter, Peter continued to avert his gaze. A small "Thank you," fell from his lips. Tony stopped him and pulled him into a hug, hoping it'd do some good to help Peter's mood.

Needless to say, it only got worse from there. Peter sobbed into his chest, humiliated and distraught. He clung to the older man in grief. He cried harder when his twisted thoughts supplied that Tony only hugged him in pity.

"It's alright kiddo, it's okay," Tony assured, shivering as the drying strands of hair brushed his neck when Peter continued to cling.

"Do you know when your Aunt will get home?" Tony asked, wanting to talk to her about the bullying problem, and also trying to figure out if he should make Peter some dinner since it'd gotten so late.

"She had to take a few extra shifts since someone called out," Peter huffed, his voice breaking on each word.

"So it's just you tonight?" He asked, and Peter nodded.

"You go change. I'll see if I can make you anything. If not I can order out," Tony informed him, already sifting through the pantries and throwing out the expired stuff and the food he wouldn't have Peter caught dead eating.

He'd have to send Happy on a grocery run, considering he was still in the car. It wasn't like he was doing anything. Needless to say, he wasn't all too happy with his task, but he did it nonetheless.

Peter shuffled back into the room in an Iron-Man footsie. Tony nearly fainted at the sight, but Peter continued on to the couch, curling up and hiding behind the pillows while Tony started boiling water for some pasta.

In the time it took him to make it, Happy had returned, bags in hand, but surprisingly enough Peter didn't move to help like he normally would. He continued to sit still, hiding behind the pillows that were clutched to his chest.

Happy set the things down, raising a brow at his boss as if to ask if everything was alright.

Tony shook his head no, silently thinking this apartment had probably never been so quiet, not with how much Peter liked to talk, and in accordance with hearing May sing in the background of his phone calls, It was probably true.

"You ready to eat, kiddo?" Tony asked, walking over to the couch to look down at the curled up hero.

Peter pressed himself tighter into his fetal easily since he was flexible. 

"Not hungry huh?" Tony questions, trying to keep his tone light. It hurt that Peter was upset enough to forgo eating, even when Tony had heard his stomach growl several times since he'd been here. 

Happy anxiously watched the scene, he'd seen the kid eat before and there wasn't a time he couldn’t imagine the boy not being hungry.

Yet, Peter nodded when Tony asked if he was sure. 

"Not a fan of spaghetti, then," Tony muttered, turning as the door's lock jiggled and Aunt May walked in.

"Mr. Stark," she addressed kindly. She knew Peter hadn't been feeling well, seeing dinner made and Peter in someone else's company was certainly assuring.

"Tony," He smiled, wondering why the Parker family neglected to call him by his first name.

She frowned when she saw her nephew curled in on himself as if she'd seen it before. Placing her things down, the woman moved and sat beside the teen.

Peter unfurled only to rest his head on her lap. She gave Tony a curious glance when she was met with damp strands of hair. After mouthing that he'd explain later, she nodded, continuing to card her fingers through the damp strands. Happy watched curiously earning a soft hello from the home's owner which he returned.

Peter's tired eyes had been closed, but they all knew when the boy fell into slumber.

"Some kid named Flash spray painted his hair pink," Tony stated, May twitched before returning to her actions of playing with Peter's soft strands, combing out the small curls that had appeared when wet.

"Thank you for watching him, I've talked to the school before about Flash. I guess he just likes bothering Ned and him. Ned says it's because he's upset Peter's smarter than him, but they say there isn't much they can do about it," She explained.

"This kid bothers him a lot then?"

Deadpanning, she looked at him seriously, "He's almost hit him with his car."

"It won't be his car for long," Tony muttered but stopped when he felt May's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Spider-Man," She motioned towards Peter, "Crashed his car."

This information did little to help his anger.

 

\---

 

Peter woke in his own room, unaware that Tony had carried him to bed, falling to the floor when he saw the time. The door creaked and Peter looked up the billionaire, noting his change in apparel. So he hadn't spent the night.

"I'm late," Peter breathed, and Tony shook his head.

"Nope, we called you out for the day," Tony spoke, helping the mini Iron-Man up.

"Oh," Peter breathed, looking even more upset. Missing school would only give Flash more satisfaction.

"C'mon buddy," Tony called, bringing them to the living room, where he'd made breakfast, "May already went to work, but I want to talk."

Peter nodded, taking his seat across from the older hero, silently thanking him for the eggs and bacon.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Flash kid?"

Peter couldn't help but fiddle with his fork, staring at the fluffy yellow eggs.

"I didn't think it was important," The teen whispered. Tony frowned at the thought,

"Peter, if someone’s bothering you it is important. It’s more important to me than even the end of the world," He admitted, hating to see another round of watery eyes from the teen.

"Eat kiddo, you didn't have anything yesterday," Tony instructed, returning to his own meal. With a sniffle, Peter smiled, nodded and dug in.

His cheeks tinged pink.


End file.
